


Чилдрен-сюрприз! Ах, розы, розы...

by Natael



Series: Чилдрен-сюрприз! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natael/pseuds/Natael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скорпи и его новые успехе в зельеварении</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чилдрен-сюрприз! Ах, розы, розы...

Скорпиус сидел за письменным столом и, высунув от усердия язык, терпеливо скрипел по пергаменту пером. Немного кособокие строчки ложились на белый листок: я буду примерным мальчиком, и не буду тянуть руки туда, куда не просят. Он обмакнул перо в чернила, и… на бумаге вместо очередной строчки расплылась большая клякса. Скорпи покосился в сторону дивана, проверяя, заметил ли его оплошность сидевший там с книгой отец. Судя по всему, папа Драко был увлечён чтением. Скорпиус быстро провёл над листком рукой и большая чёрная клякса исчезла. Вот только порадоваться он не успел.

\- Возьми новый листок и начни сначала. И запомни, если я не смотрю в твою сторону, это не значит, что я ничего не вижу, - Драко прикрыл книгу и строго посмотрел на младшего сына, а тот нахмурился и поджал губы. 

– И нечего кукситься. Ты сам виноват в том, что сидишь и пишешь строчки, а не гуляешь с отцом и Натаном по Эдинбургу. Я оставил тебя в своём рабочем кабинете всего на десять минут, попросив посидеть спокойно и ни к чему не прикасаться. А ты что сделал, маленький паршивец? 

\- Подумаешь, - пятилетний мальчуган с ярко-зелёными глазами и волнистыми белокурыми волосами беспечно пожал плечами, - всего лишь нажал на маленькую кнопочку. Может быть, меня раздражало, что она постоянно мигала, и я решил её выключить? 

\- Выключить? Ты поднял по боевой тревоге все шесть оперативных подразделений Аврората…

\- Между прочим, - Скорпиус вздёрнул вверх носик, - министр Кингсли сказал, что он даже благодарен мне за такую внеплановую проверку. 

На это заявление Драко лишь тяжело вздохнул. Его сыну достался буйный темперамент Блэков и способность Поттера находить приключения на пятую точку. И с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать.  
Тем временем Скорпиус, с видом оскорблённой добродетели, взял чистый листок и снова заскрипел по нему пером. Тихо бурча под нос:

\- Между прочем, наказывать детей непедагогично. Вот, например: в Японии малышам до семи лет разрешают абсолютно всё. Никому и в голову не придёт подавлять детскую любознательную натуру. 

\- Жаль, что мы живём в Англии, а не в Японии, правда? – хмыкнул Драко и снова углубился в книгу. 

Минут пять в кабинете стояла тишина, нарушаемая только шелестом страниц и скрипом пера. Мирно тикали часы на полке и весело потрескивали поленья в камине. Идиллию нарушил дикий крик, прокатившийся по коридорам Принц-холла.

\- Где этот паршивец? Я его сейчас выпорю. Где он, Северус? 

Хохот зельевара был таким же громким, как и крик Люциуса. Дверь в кабинет с треском открылась, и на пороге показался взбешённый лорд Малфой. Драко оторвал взгляд от книги и уставился на отца, потеряв при этом на секунду дар речи. 

\- Papa, ты решил поменять имидж? Не думаю, что маман одобрит такое…  
Люциус гневно сверкнул глазами и, схватив Скорпи за ухо, поставил перед собой. 

\- Ай, - пискнул маленький наследник, - ты мне ухо оторвёшь. И потом… с чего ты решил, что виноват я. Зелье варил деда вот его за ухо и таскай. Они у него намного больше, чем у меня. Тебе же самому удобней будет. 

Люциус отпустил мальчишку и повалился на диван рядом с сыном. 

\- Сев, с этим можно что-то сделать? У меня через два часа встреча с мексиканским послом. Ну, не могу я показаться в министерстве в таком виде. 

А видок у грозного лорда был действительно ещё тот… Люциус, наверное, напоминал бы магловского Санту, (поскольку имел такие же, как у него, шикарные волосы, бороду и усы), если бы всё это великолепие не имело ярко-розовую окраску. 

\- Кстати, - Драко, сдерживая рвущийся наружу хохот, внимательно посмотрел на отца, - а что вообще дало такой потрясающий эффект? 

\- Это должно было быть обычное зелье для укрепления волос, - ответил вместо лорда Снейп. 

\- А чем тебя твои волосы не устраивали? - Драко приподнял одну бровь и испытующе уставился на Люциуса.

\- Понимаешь, сын, - лорд Малфой слегка смутился, - я вчера нашёл на расчёске целый клок волос. А быть лысым мне не пойдёт. Вот я и попросил Северуса сварить зелье. Выпил на ночь и вот… - Люциус потерянно развёл руками, а Драко вдруг напрягся. 

Вчера он, глядя в зеркало, решил, что его волосам не хватает блеска и попросил Сева сварить… зелье для укрепления волос и час назад благополучно его выпил.

\- Скорпи, - тихий вкрадчивый голос отца заставил мальчика вздрогнуть и понять, что шутки кончались. - Что ты добавил в зелье? 

\- Ну, - малыш уткнулся взглядом в пол и поковырял носком ботинка дорогой паркет, - деда говорил, что если добавить в зелье лепесток белой розы, то результат будет намного лучше. 

\- И? – всё так же тихо продолжил Драко. 

\- Белых роз я в нашем саду не нашёл. Можно, конечно, было сгонять к бабушке, но сам знаешь, как трепетно она относится к своему цветнику. Пришлось брать что было. 

Драко обречённо застонал. В их саду росло два вида роз. Ярко-розовые и королевские голубые. 

\- Скажи, что ты добавил лепестки только в зелье Люци, - Драко умоляюще сложил руки.

\- Хорошо, - Скорпиус пожал плечам, - если тебе от этого будет легче. 

******  
На утро Британский Аврорат стал самым боеспособным в мире. А всё потому, что у его начальника было плохое настроение и шикарные волосы голубого цвета, за которые он, с подачи маглорождённых сотрудников, получил нежное прозвище – Мальвина. Надеюсь, говорить о том, что Скорпи ещё пять дней не вылезал из-за письменного стола, вам не надо?


End file.
